Fairy Tale
by terra hotaru
Summary: Dear Fairy GodMother--if there's one out there--, is this charming silver haired your present for me for being such a good boy or is it my punishment for having been a rebellious boy recently? AU. Yaoi. RiSo. Other side pairings.
1. My New Family

**Author's Note : **I have yet another major mental block. So, to get over myself, I decided to start a new story. Hopefully, this will help me get more inspirations for my other stories. Please don't hate me... Hee… Well, enjoy. This is my first person POV fic and my very first Riku Sora. Hehe… By the way, need a beta reader…

**Disclaimer : **Heh, you think I own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters? _Wrong!_

**Warning **: Yaoi. Boys on boys.

**Chapter 1**

**My New Family**

Sora's P.O.V

I had always led a happy life back then. Yeah, I know. You'd think this is going to turn out to be one sad little story of mine but I can guarantee you it is not. Let's see. Yeah. I had always been so happy. Everywhere I go, I spread my smile and my happiness. I mean, who in the town doesn't know me? Me. The innocent little and happy Sora. I can make any kid who is crying laugh instantly; I can make the bird sing with me; I can make everyone like me. Yeah, I know, remind you of Cinderella huh?

Mother had always told me the story of Cinderella as my bed time story. I guess my parents had always hoped that I'm a girl but to their disappointment, I turned out to be a boy instead. Nevertheless, they still treat me like I'm their daughter. Hence the Cinderella bed time story. Now, I think everyone know the story of Cinderella, right? So, I don't have to go to full details about that.

I always thought that I was the reincarnation of the famous Cinderella myself. If not, why would part of my life seem to be the similar as hers? Though the thing is, I'm a boy not a girl and good thing, my Dad gave me the name Sora, not _Cinderello._ If not, I'll be the laughing stock of the world.

You see, just around eight months ago, my mom died of illness. She was so ill that all she could do for the last years of her life was lying in her bed, thin, only skin wrapping bones, unable to move. Dad had always remained loyal and stayed near my mom until her death.

Ever since mom was stricken by illness, it was me that took care of the chores around the house. I never complained. No. I did all of it happily. It was the least I could do after my parents had did so hard to raise me.

After mom's death, Dad had always been so sad but never showed it in front of me. I always saw him crying himself out whenever there's nobody around. So, I tried my best to return the happiness to Dad. I did successfully. Dad is always happy when he's near me. Until today, Dad suddenly decided to just take a new woman into my life—our life. He said that I would need a woman's touch around the house so that I need not do any chores anymore. Furthermore, Dad would need someone to take care of me when he's working in the car repair shop our family owned.

I don't need taking care of. Never. Of course not. Maybe Dad never believed me because of my 'cute, innocent little face' which spells _deceivable_ to everyone. Stupid face—I say. So, Dad went on with his plan on new marriage. I agreed with it. If Dad's happy, so am I. Besides, they say a man can't hold long without a woman in his life. I wonder why…

I never liked girls. Hold it there. It's not like I'm declaring that I'm homosexual, you know. I still think I'm straight. For me, girls are bothersome. They talk too much sometimes. I just never like them that way—_love_—never happen to me with a girl. Maybe I just haven't found _the one_ yet—you know, the one that… well, you know almost instantly that you will spend the rest of your life with them.

Take Selphie as an example. She's one of my best friends, one of the many blonde girls in the class. For the love of my life, I could _never_ imagine myself with her. Sure, she may be happy, cheerful, optimistic, and always smiling… in fact, she's almost the same as me in some sort of way. Imagine, the two of us dating in the open. I think mom would keel over in her grave. Selphie is just not the girl for me and that's why we never think of each other that way. Anyway, why am I taking Selphie as an example?

Oh, and have I told you that just last week, this junior of mine suddenly confessed to me? Suddenly coming up to me one day, nervous, and asked me to walk with him. I don't even know him or his name. Sure, he's cute. And the keyword here is _he_. Yes, he said that he loved me and asked me to be _his_ _boyfriend_. Can you imagine that? I don't think I've ever made the impression to anyone that I'm gay. So, I made a fool of myself and stuttered, answering and explaining awkwardly to him that I am sorry if I made him misunderstand but I am _not_ gay aaand he ran away, crying. I felt so bad about myself. Luckily, the summer vacation which started yesterday saved me the shame of ever meeting him in school.

The thing about me and Cinderella… well, it's not like I have an evil step mother or something. I don't know fully well. It's just that my Dad's married again and part of it is similar, you know. However, I'm quite sure that this woman, wearing high heels with big boobs and wavy long blonde hair is going to turn into one hell of an evil step mother someday. She just had that looks in her.

So, here I am, in my Dad's wedding party and yippee, she brought with her two _evil_ stepsisters. And once again, I don't know if they're _evil_ or not since I just met them two hours ago. There's just this feeling inside of me—the one girls used to call 'woman's instinct'—that my life will turn out similar to those of Cinderella's for better or worst and I'm pretty sure, there will be no prince in white or something who will come look for me with his horse carriage and take me to the castle. Nope. I'm the prince here anyway. I'm a _boy (_and I kinda hated myself for it). It would be awkward if the princess come and take me to _her_ castle instead, right? Very awkward.

From all those things that you had read about me, I guess you can catch that I'm not such an innocent little Sora, right? If not then never mind. It's not like I hate being branded that. _Innocent little Sora_. The way people think that I am so innocent always benefited me. Like that time when I go to the candy shop and get candy for free from Mr. Stewart or that free juice from Mrs. Greens. It's good.

The party is crowded and full of happy people. There are a couple of relatives that did not come because the wedding is a short notice and those relatives out of town are apparently too busy or cannot make it. I'm happy. Yeah, as I've said, if Dad's happy then I am. To spend the entire time in the party, I had eaten two times, four cakes, six deserts, and drank five glasses of fruit punches which earned me four to five times of going back and forth in the bathroom. It's embarrassing and I hate myself for it, being one of the receptionist and all. Oh, don't ask me how I could eat with being the receptionist and all. I have my way around. And eventually, a cousin of mine took over as the receptionist to cover my ass.

Back to my evil-to-be stepsisters. The older one, who is wearing red high heels with black gown here in the party, is called Kairi. She has an auburn pretty hair. She's thin and a little skinny but nevertheless is one hell of a beauty since everyone in the wedding party can't stop staring at her since she joined the party. Of course, I didn't stare at her. She's one of my evil-to-be stepsisters after all. The younger one is called Namine. She is also beautiful and a blonde. She is so pale and she further showed her paleness by wearing white dress. Like Kairi, she's also skinny yet their mother is pretty plump.

In the wedding party, I was also introduced to Kadaj, a tall and slender silver haired man who's wearing black overall coat. He's one of Dad's best friends or so I've been told. He's friendly and for the entire one hour of the party, he complained to me about his son who is supposedly also silver haired. He told me that that son of his is a handful that never listened to anyone's words and that he wished that I was his son instead. It's always good to hear that someone wished you to be his/her son/daughter. Yeah, that's enough to make me happy.

After what seemed to be like a lifetime, the party is finally over. The guests are leaving one by one, leaving only me, Dad, my stepmother, and stepsisters. The new girls in my life hung on to Dad, treating him as if he is theirs and leaving me completely out. They never even made the effort of speaking to me and I never did so either. Dad is obviously happy. Anyone can see it in his face. He is grinning and smiling in the entire party and I wondered, where'd that loyalty gone? Had it died away together with mom?

I am silent for the entire drive home which is really strange since I am always the talkative one where ever I belong. Dad drives this BMW car we have. I was cramped in the back seat with Namine and Kairi. My 'family' seemed to be engrossed in a conversation and I just stared up front out the car's big screen window like some kind of retarded boy. Apparently Dad didn't notice my silence-ness—and I thought he loved me…

I went straight to my bedroom as soon as I got home. Kairi and Namine will be staying tonight, it seems. And there, I am kicked out from my room by Dad and had to take the guest room instead.

Our house is a big house though it lacked rooms. There's only three bed rooms in the house and it's located in the second floor of the house. One being Dad's, one mine, and the other is the guest room. The first floor consists of the living room, the kitchen, and the dining room.

Of course I'm unhappy. The guest room is full of mosquitoes and is in an awful state since I'm too busy with house chores to take care of it. That night indeed, is one of the most awful nights in my life—if not, _the_ most awful night. I stayed up all night scratching at the mosquitos' bites and ended up going to the living room to sleep on the sofa instead.

And the next morning, Dad suddenly approached me when I am still half asleep, "Sora." He called silently.

I opened my eyes a bit. It's too early for any talk. The living room is still dark and there's not a single light from outside which meant the sun is not up yet. I thrashed a bit before sitting up to regard my Dad, "Yeah, Dad?" I rubbed my eye.

"Listen, me and your mother, Stella, will be going to our honeymoon tomorrow." Dad said, sitting himself down beside me and putting an arm around me.

"Oh yeah, I'm happy, Dad." I answered, half yawning.

"Before that, why are you sleeping on the sofa?"

"Mosquitoes nest in the guest room. I can't stand it. And it turns out that sleeping in the living room is better." I smiled lightly giving Dad the look that said 'everything's okay'.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. I promise Sora, I will call the people to renovate that room and turn it into your room."

"Wait, what?!" I squealed, jumping a bit from the sofa, "But, Dad. My room's up there where Kairi and Namine are now sleeping."

"You have to give it up to them, Sora. Your room is bigger and can hold them both. It will just be a while."

I grunted and sighed, gave a half hearted smile to Dad, "Alright." Even though my heart is squirming at me to argue with Dad. I can't… See, this is what I mean. This new family of mine is already _stealing_ stuff from me the first day they entered my life. From my Dad to my room. Frustrating.

"I'm so sorry, Sora."

And that's the exact face and expression that always puts me out of my sulky and pout-y attitude, "No, Dad. It's okay. Really."

"Thank you, Sora. You're a good boy." Dad messed with my hair a little. I hate you, Dad—no, more like, I hate you, Sora. Put up a fight! But—I can't… "Listen, so while we're renovating the room and while I'm at the honeymoon with your new mother, I have a plan for you."

I quirked an eyebrow, imagining the worst possible plan that would befall me, "What plan?"

"Your sisters, Kairi and Namine will go back to your mother's house to prepare for their move here and I want you to go out of town and live with Kadaj. You know him, right?"

"Kadaj? That man from the party?" I asked, making sure.

"Yeah." Dad nodded and continued, "You'll be living with him for a month. When the month pass by, the renovation and the move will be over and we will be living together as one big happy family."

"Dad, I can take care of myself _and_ this house. I don't need to live with Kadaj."

"That's mister Kadaj for you, young man. And no, you can't live by yourself. You're still so young, Sora. I'd rather leave this house alone."

"But, what about the renovation guys?"

"I'll give them the keys. Don't worry about that." Dad answered easily with a smile.

"You trust the renovation guys more than me? Dad…" I put on a sulky face.

"I can trust them Sora. The boss is one of my best friends. And I know some of the renovation guys. They're trustable."

"…More than your son…" I crossed my arms, sinking myself deep into the comfy sofa.

"Sora, you used to be so cheerful. Why are you like this now?"

"Dad…" I glared. Here it comes again. Why does everyone expect me to be cheerful and happy everyday anyway? It's not like I'm some lunatic that would grin all day, ignoring the rest of the world. Hey, I have emotion too.

"You remind me a lot of Roxas whenever you act like this."

Yeah, Roxas, Roxas. Whenever I'm sulky and unhappy, people would start calling me Roxas. Roxas is my cousin. We used to be so close together until he moved out of town. We played together a lot. And by a lot, I mean _a lot_. I like him, really. He's a good guy even though he's not a _happy_ good guy. He's a kind of moody person—you know, the one with moods that will change as frequent as the wind blows. I admit, we looked alike. Heck, I think if you see us together, you'd think we're twins.

And there's always this problem with Dad. You see, he always compares me with Roxas. No, I don't hate Roxas for it. I don't hate Dad either. I hate myself… I could never hate Roxas. I think people frequently compared him and me, like how good a kid I am while he's always sulky and a bit of a rebel. I feel guilty even though Roxas never hated me either. I wish I have him as my brother… Maybe my closeness with Roxas is what turns me to be like him. I become more and more of a rebel as I get older.

"Dad, I'm 16. I can act whatever I want." I bit back, clearly not in a good mood in the morning. The idea of waking up and told that someone would steal my room and Dad and that my Dad trust the renovation guys over me doesn't strike me as happy. I mean, seriously.

"16, Sora. You're still a child."

"Alright, I don't have a choice, do I?" I asked, waving my hand, ending the conversation.

Dad smiled, "Good. I know you'd understand, Sora. So, Kadaj will pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Wait, Dad. Does tomorrow mean—this morning or tomorrow morning?" I asked, confused. It's still dark after all.

"Tomorrow morning. You still have a day in this house. Tell you what, Sora. You can take the floor bed and come up to my room and sleep in there."

"No. I'd ruin the night of you and my new mom."

"It's okay."

I shook my head, determined. If my life is made to be miserable, so be it.

"Alright…" Dad paused a bit, touching his chin which is clean of beard, "So, what'd you think of your new family?" he asked with that hopeful look in his eyes.

_I hate them Dad. Serious. Get rid of them. Get them out of my life._ –was what I'm gonna answer. But being the good boy I am, I just forced a natural smile (I'm good at it) and nodded, "They're okay. I just need a little bit more time to get used to them."

Dad beamed, "Well, you'll have all your time in the morning, Sora. I'll be out working in the shop while you can make it worthwhile to bond with them a bit."

"I'll try." I smiled. My breath seemed to have stuck in my throat. I can't imagine what hell I will go through in the morning. Well, anyway, if dad's happy… then I guess I should try to get this paranoid thinking off my head. I am _not_ Cinderella and my step mother and step sisters are _not_ evil. That should work.

"Thank you, Sora. Well, get back to sleep." He stood up, leaning down to kiss my forehead, "Good night."

I blushed, "Night, Dad."

And he was gone. He'd gone back to his room to join my 'new mother'. Argh, I can't get this 'new' thing out of my head. I'll sort this out in the morning and be the good boy I am again. I'll impress dad and everyone… Yeah, I'd do that. Morning sounds good.

--

What'd you think?...


	2. The Silver Haired Girl?

**Author's Note : **Whoo, positive reviews always up my spirits. Thank you! I'm so glad you like it. Hehe… I'm glad no one bashed me about the grammars… yet… yeah, apparently, grammars are _not_ my best friend. I've tried so hard to be his best friend you know… cries… Well, there's always another chance.

**Disclaimer :** Did I say that I'm best friend with grammars? No? Alright then.

**Warnings :** YAOI. It will show in later chapters. Patience. Hehe. (who am I to say when I'm not so patient myself? O.O). Alright, another warning is that some of the characters will be OOC-ed in these early chapters, especially Kairi and Namine since I'm practically bashing them. It's necessary for the plot, you see. And—don't ask me about Kadaj… Hehe.

**Chapter 2**

**The Silver Haired Girl?**

--Sora's P.O.V--

Morning comes. Yeah, I know. Lame. I hate mornings, I hate the sun. Don't get me wrong though, I'm one of that morning people, really. At least for now, I want to act all sulky and hate the morning just to prove to Dad that I can act whatever I want since I'm already 16. Well, I guess I'd better not huh? I mean who'd read this story further if I act like such an ass and be sulky for the rest of the story? That'd be no fun.

I never felt so sore in my life. Sleeping on the sofa is a bad idea. Although it's comfy, but it is really small and I spend the rest of my night cramped up in that black old sofa. I miss my bed. Dad—if you love me at all, give me back my bed. Too bad things don't always go my way. I can hear Kairi and Namine's voice from where I slept. I can even hear Stella speaking to Dad. However, I refuse to get up and face them.

I opened my eyes slowly. Ever so slowly and taking care not to be noticed by the people in the house. They didn't notice me. Good. Kairi and Namine are over at the kitchen. Namine opened the refrigerator and took out a cube of Kraft cheese. Hey! That's mine! Oh well, I have to share… Anyway, she took out this cheese and set it on the dining table. Kairi on the other hand, opened the upper door of the fridge and took out a few ice cubes. While she's at that, she also took a can of watermelon juice which I bought just yesterday. With that innocent face of hers, she poured the juice out to a glass and drank it. Hey, she's supposed to ask for my permission. I'm going to _glare_ and hopefully, she dies of heart attack because of this glare. Doesn't work…

Namine sat herself on the chair of the dining table, took the eating knife and bread from the corner of the table and began spreading the cheese on it. This house is not theirs, is it? No. Then, why the heck are they acting like it's theirs?

At the back door leading to the garage, which is in the kitchen, stood Dad and Stella. I've said I'll get over this 'new' issue of mine, right? So, I've gotten over it by calling that plump woman with big boobs Stella. I think I'll hate myself if I call her mother. Paranoid. Yeah.

The kitchen's not that far away so I can hear the conversation going on between Dad and Stella. It goes like this…

"Stella dear, take care of Sora while I go to work."

"David, of course I will. You can leave Sora to me. He's such a cute boy." Stella answered with a huge smile on her face, putting a hand on Dad's shoulder as if to reassure him. When I see Dad looking pass her shoulder to take a peek at me, who was supposed to be sleeping soundly on the sofa, I quickly thumped myself down, pretending to sleep.

"Don't wake him up, Stella. He's still tired and he needs time to get used to you, Kairi, and Namine."

"Oh, I think he'll need no time at all. I can tell that he's a friendly boy."

Alright, maybe I'm wrong here. Stella's not so bad after all. Maybe I'm not Cinderella's reincarnation after all. Perhaps Dad's right about the whole woman's touch thing in the house. If she says it like that, I think we can get along just fine…

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Stella. Sora can be a little bit careless sometimes but he's a good kid."

"I know, David. Kairi and Namine are also eager to make friends with him. Isn't that right, girls?" Stella eyed her daughters, asking for agreement. The girls smiled and nodded, "See, David? There's nothing to worry about."

Dad breathed a sigh of relieve, "If you say so, Stella. I have to go to work."

"Yeah, take care of yourself while I take care of the things in house. I love you, David."

"I love you too, Stella." Dad and Stella shared a brief kiss and Dad went out trough the back door, driving the BMW car out of the residence. Stella waved him goodbye and closed the back door.

Her footsteps are coming closer… I can feel it. I shut my eyes, still pretending to be asleep. Maybe she wants to wake me up and involve me in a conversation? Maybe she wants to show her kindness to me? Yeah, I suddenly become optimistic. That's good.

"Sora." She called softly, rubbing my arm a little, "You lazy kid! Wake up! It's morning!" She snapped suddenly and took my pillow, causing me to fall off the sofa. I jumped up quickly. What? I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at her, "Your father's gone to work."

"I know." I answered with a hoarse voice, clearly not happy.

"Don't give me that look, you stupid kid."

"Don't call me names."

"Sora, your room stinks! Clean it up!" Kairi called from the kitchen, still drinking _my_ watermelon juice.

"Yeah! We can't sleep all night because it reeks of your smell." Namine added, taking a bite of the cheese layered bread.

I want to bite back. I _have_ to even though I'm a good boy, "Give me back my room and go sleep in the guest room!"

"What'd you say?" Aaand I earned three sets of death glares.

I dug my back deep into the couch, sitting on the floor, averting my eyes to the front door. Dad, please come back. They're _evil_.

"This house is dusty and I want it cleaned." Stella said with a deep and demanding tone, "Get it clean before noon, Sora."

"I and my Dad owned this house! We live _fine_ in it." I scoffed.

"Not anymore." She lifted my chin and stared deep into my eyes, "While your Dad go off to work, _I'm _the owner of this house. Move your ass and start cleaning. You cannot come to the kitchen until it's squeaky clean." She threatened and added, "And if you disobey. Even _just a bit_. I'll make sure I'll tell David about how bad a kid you've been."

"My dad will trust me."

"We'll see." She smirks followed by laughs from Kairi and Namine.

So much for the optimistic thought. They really _are_ _evil_ stepmother and stepsisters. Now, I will live my life miserable. I will be like Cinderella with no prince or castle or horse carriage. Heck, will there be any fairy godmother? No, of course not—because God wants me to be miserable and sad. Good thing I'm living with Kadaj tomorrow. I'm out of this house. But… in a month later… well, I can think about that when the time comes.

Dad will trust me over her, right? Yeah, he would. There's no way he'd just trust them over me. _Apparently, __**your**__ Dad trusts the renovation guys over __**you**__._ Yeah, but the renovation guys and them are different right? I trusted Dad, he would too. I'm sure. There's no way I'd become their maid. No, I do things of my own free will. I can be a good guy to whomever I want.

I got up from my seat on the floor without even regarding those three girls. Stella had settled herself down on the dining table and ate some of the bread. Namine eyed me and I response by glaring at her. Kairi is standing with her back against the wall, staring outside the window that gives a nice view of the grassy yard. I went upstairs to my room. My room is still _alive_, apparently. It's still quite neat like the last time I left it. Only the bed is not made and the blanket is lying on the floor.

--

I didn't do what Stella told me and they stood up to their threat. Not letting me take even a single step into the kitchen. I don't want to start up a fight, so I don't try to get through them. The worst is, Stella locked the front door with chains and padlock so I can't go anywhere. I ended up having to fast for an entire day. Luckily, Dad saves the day. He had come home early. As soon as the door creak open, I want to hurry to his embrace like I usually do—but Stella, Namine, and Kairi beat me to it leaving me standing there like an idiot.

Dad is really happy. He patted Namine and Kairi and kissed Stella. Thank God, after that _long_ family hug—in which they left me out—Dad noticed me. He sneaked himself out from that group hug, approached and pulled me into his embrace. He ran his big hand through my spiky hair, "Welcome home, Dad." I said, happily.

"Have you been a good boy?"

Have I been? I don't know… is _fasting_ counted as being a good boy? I'm hungry… "I—"

"David, Sora's horrible." Stella squealed, cutting in our father son conversation.

Dad pushed me away from the hug. Here it comes… I think I can see the future and Stella's squeal will not lead to a good one. I'm not even a fortune teller and I can already tell even though I know her less than 24 hours. "What's happened, darling?" Dad returned his attention back to me.

"Dad, she—"

"I just wanted Sora to do some things for me." Stella pretended that she's crying. Closing her face with both of her hands and kneeled down slowly. She is supported by Kairi and Namine who quickly ran to her aide and are also putting on a good act. One question come to mind, are they actors before they intrude my life?

"Yeah, Dad. I asked him about the room and he told us to sleep in the guest room instead." Kairi added.

Namine just nodded her head in agreement whilst rubbing Stella's plump arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's horrible… I just wanted to try and talk to him, David… and he yelled at me." Stella said with that mournful voice of hers.

Dad's face grimaced and I quickly jumped to my defense, "No, Dad. That's not true. They're the one who scolded me and—"

"You have to believe me, David." Stella raised her head and met her gaze with Dad's. She took his hands and squeezed it tight. Is she really crying? "I never scolded him. I just want to have a nice long talk… and he…"

I narrowed my eyes. Knots are building in my stomach and I can't stand it. Rage can't even build up inside me anymore since I haven't swallowed food all day. "Is that true, Sora?" Dad asked with that serious voice of his.

"No, Dad—"

"Did Stella want to talk to you?"

"Yes, but—"

"Did Stella want you to take some things for her?"

"Yes Dad, but—"

"Did you tell Kairi and Namine to sleep in the guest room instead?"

"Yes! But—" I begin to sound desperate. I know very _damn_ well where this is leading. Dad doesn't trust me after all. I swear, that Stella must have drugged my beloved father.

"Sora." Dad sighed and rubbed his temple, frustrated. No, no, _please_, don't say that word… "You're grounded." Aw, _hell._

"Dad! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're grounded Sora! You can spend your time reflecting over yourself for the rest of the day in the garage. Take your sleeping bag along because you'll be sleeping there and—no dinner for you tonight, young man—and before all that, go upstairs and pack your stuff."

I frowned, "What?!" Is Dad trying to kick me out?

And it seems Dad can read me like a book as he said, "No, Sora. I'm not kicking you out. Remember what we talked about last night? You'll be staying with Kadaj for a month starting tomorrow."

I breathed a heavy sigh of relieve. At least he's not kicking me out… But, sleeping in the garage and no dinner? "Dad!"

"Sora, if you sound anymore protests, I'm sending you to the army school for discipline."

I bit my lower lips so that I would not spill anymore stupid words that would end up getting me in worst punishment. With a pout on my face, I went upstairs to the closet to take out my luggage and bag. As I stomped myself upstairs, I can hear Dad comforting Stella, and I stopped midway from the stairs to listen, "Honey, I'm so sorry. Please forgive Sora. Sora isn't like that. He's—changed ever since his mother's death. Don't blame him." He kneeled down and cupped Stella's face which is glistening with tears, pouring down together with all her make up.

"No, David. It's okay. I'm sure Sora is a good child." She replied amidst her tears.

Yeah, _thanks_, Stella. I _am _a good child. Kairi seemed to have notice me stopped dead in the middle of the stairs leading to the second floor. Her gaze met mine and I glared with the most intimidating look I have. She doesn't seem the least bothered. Instead, she smiled and grinned. She looked over to Dad and after she found out that Dad is too busy caring for Stella to look at her, she mouthed a, "_Serves you right_." Right then and there, I wanted to just stomp down, take the nearest baseball bat and strike it right across that cocky face of hers.

Namine supported her by putting a look on her face that says, "_Come down and fight back if you can._"

But I can't. Dad will hate me for it and that would put me into more punishment. So, I swallowed my pride (too bad, pride cannot fill my stomach) like the girl I am and continued my way upstairs. _Calm down, Sora. It'll be okay. Calm down._ Alright, I'm calm. I'm good. I'm okay. Argh…

I try not to slam and bang at the closet door since I know Dad will just come upstairs to me and yell again. With the little calmness and self control I still have in me, I took out the small black luggage out slowly without making a sound and reached for the big blue bag lying deep inside the closet. After, I went to the room which was originally mine.

I turn on the light since it's getting dark and with the bag on my shoulder, I dragged the empty luggage inside. It seems the drama downstairs is over since I cannot hear any sounds of Stella shouting or crying or even the voice of Dad trying to comfort her. They must be happy to see me like this now. I'm screwed…

Inside, I approached the dresser and opened it. My eyes went bulging out. I never knew my eyes could open that big before. It wasn't like this the last time I opened my dresser… The dresser is a mess. All my clothes which were previously hanged and folded neatly are now lying cramped together in the dresser. A thief? No… in the back of the dresser, I can see clearly the big writing of "LOSER" using a permanent marker. Thieves won't do stuffs like that. That means this is Kairi and Namine's work. I can only sigh and hold in the fire boiling my stomach.

And without anymore will to fold any clothes neatly inside the luggage, I just basically threw all the clothes inside and magically, it fit. Not much, maybe nine pieces of t-shirts and button ups, six pieces of pants, and also six piece of boxers. Not forgetting to take along my sleeping bag and also a small bag of potato chips which I hid well in the cabinet in my room, I went downstairs and headed straight to the garage without even taking a glance at Dad.

I set the luggage and bag down in the corner and took the other side of the corner to set up my sleeping bag. I sat down on the sleeping bag and lean my back against the wall, putting the bag of potato chips down, and hugged my knees closer.

Depressed. That's how I would express myself right now. It's not me that's changed, Dad. _You've_ changed. In the past, you would protect me and defend me whenever I got into trouble and accused by someone. In the past, you always treated me as everything right and define and now? I guess not anymore, huh? I guess, I should take part of the blame too since I've been quite rebellious. Real depressing…

Come to think of it, maybe I've really changed since mother's death. I'm not that cheerful anymore and all I've done lately is just feeling miserable, making Dad also feeling miserable. I hate this… I don't even feel hungry anymore with these butterflies fluttering endlessly inside my stomach. It's been a long day and all I need is a nice long sleep…

I slept for what I think was an hour or so and I was awakened. I can't sleep at all with my stomach grumbling, begging for food. Yeah, you'd think that I could at least hold it with the potato chips I brought. Nope. It's out of date. Too bad for me. And my mouth is dry too. I can't get inside the house through the door since I've been locked out. Dad sure had it all planned.

Desperate, I turned on the tap which thankfully is in the garage and drank the water that's running out. It was refreshing though I'm sure I'll get diarrhea or any other kinds of disease for drinking raw water. Stuffing myself full of water, I can't hear my stomach grumbling anymore. So, I went back to sleep.

--

I'm wide awake next morning when I heard the ruckus. Apparently, Dad and Stella are leaving for honeymoon while Kairi and Namine are tagging along to be delivered back to their house. Dad approached and spoke softly to me, "Sora, go get some food and I'm sorry for yesterday."

I smiled, feeling better. That is my Dad, "It's alright, Dad. I'm sorry too."

"We're leaving. Kadaj should be here soon. I've given him our phone number. So, if anything's up, he'll give you a call. Alright?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"Get inside the car, girls!" Stella ordered. She's wearing some fancy stuff today. Big sunglasses up her face, a cowboy hat that covers half of her head, hair still wavy and blonde, tight shirt that showed all her meat and further show her big boobs, and a skirt too short for God's sake which only covers her hips. I can blindly see her underwear which is pink and the word _slut_ came up to my mind. _Slut_? I frowned. No. That word should not be in my dictionary. It's rude… Whore… whore sounds better. Seriously… I shouldn't think of anymore bad things regarding Stella. Since insulting her means insulting Dad's choice…

Namine and Kairi who are as skinny as usual just giggled and followed Stella inside the BMW car bringing along with them some plastic bags. Dad turned his attention to me again, "And you've memorized my cell phone number right?" he asked again with a little bit worried voice.

"Yeah, outside of my head." I smiled, reassuring Dad.

"Good." Dad put a hand through my hair. "Oh yeah, Sora. I've bought you a cell phone. It's on the dining table. Call me if anything happens, alright?"

"You've bought me cell phone?" I beamed.

Dad smiled and nodded, "Take care of yourself, Sora."

"David! Hurry up!" Stella opened the car's door and shouted.

"I'll be there." Dad answered, still not moving away from me, "In case you forgot, I've set number 8 to my number's speed dial and I've also told Kadaj your number. Also, there's some money for you right beside the cell phone on the dining table. Any questions?"

"Thanks. I'll be okay, Dad." I smiled again which is returned by Dad, "Have a nice honeymoon with Stella."

Dad frowned, "You're supposed to call her _mom_, Sora."

I smiled sheepishly. Dad is about to open his mouth to say something again but is interrupted by Stella shouting, "David, we're going to miss the plane!"

"Alright, Stella." Dad sighed and looked at me for one last time, leaning down to kiss my temple, "Take care."

"I love you, Dad." I smiled.

"Oh, and remember to lock the door when you go out. Check everything first and—"

"Alright, Dad. Stella's waiting. Bye."

Dad sighed softly, walked to the car and get inside the car in the driver's seat. He waved his hand to me before going away. The car is soon out of sight and the automatic garage door is closed, leaving me alone in that room only lighted by the dim yellow light. I yawned and stretched myself, cracking my head. So, it's just me and the house. I'm starving… I tucked the sleeping bag safely in my bag—I might need it—before going to the kitchen for some food.

Inside, on the dining table, I found the cell phone that Dad mentioned. I ran over to pick it up. Cool! This is the one that I have been asking for Dad to buy for me so long ago and it's silver. How cool is that? I love silver. It's a flip kind of cell phone. And just like Dad said, there're four thousands bucks on the dining table. This is a lot…

I set the phone down and went to the fridge. Good thing Stella, Kairi, and Namine are not so cruel to take away all the food and leave me fasting for two days. Well, although the fridge is really pretty much empty compared to the last time I saw it but there's still enough to fill my stomach. I fried a sunny side up and two sausages accompanied by a jam layered bread since _my_ cheese is gone. I hate jams… it's too sweet and it tastes nausea. I swallowed it like a big boy anyway.

While waiting for Kadaj, I took a bath, watched some news, and checked the house like Dad ordered. Everything's good and soon Kadaj arrived in front of the house. I hurried out from the garage door, bringing the keys and dragging the luggage with the bag on my shoulder. When he saw me, he helped me with my luggage while I waited until the garage door is fully closed and followed him. "Hi, mister Kadaj." I smiled, greeting him.

"I thought you called me Kadaj in the party." He smiled. I walked over to help put the luggage into the trunk. After that, we get inside the car.

"Dad said I should mind my manners and all." I smiled, answering his last statement.

"Just call me Kadaj. I'm still young anyway." He started the car and drove away from the residence. I silently muttered a goodbye to the house.

"Alright Kadaj."

The drive out of town for three hours is pleasant. Kadaj is a really nice guy and would bring up any kind of topics that comes to his mind, asking me questions and stuffs to keep me from getting bored. I appreciate it. The way he talked to me make it seems like he had known me for a long time which is strange since I'm certain I just met him at the party. I guess, that's they way adults function. They can socialize with any people easily and since I'm friendly too, things add up nicely.

"Just make yourself at home, Sora." Kadaj said, friendly. I dragged the luggage inside, following Kadaj. It's a big house. Very _big_—bigger than our house. There's the shoe rack just right after I entered the big front door. The whole entire room seems to be only used to put shoes and a little further inside from that room is the living room which contains a big LCD TV and soft fluffy red leathered sofa. Across the living room is two rooms. I don't know what room it is though since it is close and another one is the bathroom. Just outside the bathroom is the washbasin with a mirror.

After the living room is the dining table and deeper inside is the kitchen and the dishwasher along with the fridge. Deeper inside the house is a room with stairs leading to the second floor. Kadaj didn't show me up those stairs though. In addition, there's a _huge_ aquarium near that stairs. Across from the stairs is the karaoke room. I never though people would build that kind of room… but it's very cool, there's the whole pack of karaoke equipment, even a projector screen. There are also chairs inside. Are Kadaj and his son good at singing? I'd love to know. Maybe I can be good friends with his son. Exciting.

Kadaj led me up the stairs near further in the living room and I followed. Upstairs is another huge hall where there is a computer set further in. there's a second floor bathroom located right above the first floor bathroom and there is three rooms. Bed rooms, it seems. Kadaj opened the room closest to the stairs, "This is your room, Sora. Settle in." he said.

I looked inside the room, standing right at the doorframe. It's a _huge_ room. Huge… yes… There's like a square of empty area and after that empty area, is the bed just right around the corner. The bed is king size. Nice… There's a wooden bright brown dresser leaning against the wall and near the door, there are a lot of shoe boxes, arranged neatly. There is a flat thirty inches TV with the latest PS3 at the other side of the wall. _Super _nice.

"I'm sure you're already tired from the journey. So, I'll just leave you alone. I'll be down at the kitchen. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you very much, Kadaj!" I beamed.

"No problem." And he went away, down the stairs.

I set the luggage at the corner, put my bag down, and closed the door. I lied myself down on the fluffy king sized bed with a thud. Comfy… this is heaven.

--

Kadaj showed me around town and told me where the nearest mall and supermarkets are. The nearest supermarket is just five minutes walk from the house. To end the journey, he took me to eat at the food court.

The day soon turns to night. After saying thank you and good night, Kadaj and I each went inside out bedroom. I haven't seen his son all day. Strange… I thought he'd mention about his silver haired son in the party? Did I remember wrong? Oh well… no use thinking so much. Silver hairs are so cool—I like it—since I love silver and all. And that's why I like Kadaj too. He's a cool father besides he's really young and handsome. … Am I checking him out?... No. No. of course not…

Not wanting to think much anymore, I went to sleep. It's easy to strand into the dream land on a fluffy, big, and cool bed like this. Hmm…

--

I don't know when I wake up. I trashed around a bit in the bed and I found something on the bed. Maybe it's the pillow since there are so many pillows in the bed and all. Wait… are pillows supposed to be bony? And—are pillows supposed to be hairy and breathing? _Breathing?_ Wait a minute… This is not right.

I opened my eyes slowly and it soon bulged wide. And by wide—I mean, _very_ wide. In front of me, sleeps a girl—a silver haired girl. Pretty, beautiful… and our lips are just one centimeter away from kissing each other. Her face is so smooth and pretty… she sleeps soundly. Wait… Kadaj never mentioned a silver haired _daughter_. And I'm basically hugging her as if she's my pillow. This—this…

I blushed horribly, my hearts thundering endlessly, and, "KYAAAAAA!!" I jumped and screamed like the girl I am, waking everybody in the house up.

--

Ooo, cookies for those who can guess who that silver haired _girl_ is. Hehe… So, tell me what'd you think. XD


	3. Bad Impression

**Author's Note : **Thank you very much for the reviews! I love you guys.

**Disclaimer :** Mine? Yes! Unfortunately… No.

**Warning : **You should know me by now. I write YAOI. Well, unless there's some straight pairings I like (RikuKai or SoKai? Hehe… Nah…) but that's not the problem here and—unless you skipped the whole warnings up front. Umm, two more warnings I guess I should put on… **Bad Grammars**. **Bad Tenses. **That's exactly why I need a beta reader…

**Chapter 3**

**Bad Impression**

--Sora's P.O.V--

I panted and breathed heavily. The girl lying on the bed opened her eyes, looking annoyed. She sneaked an arm around my neck and hooked me down the bed, mumbling, "What are you screaming for?" She said annoyed, definitely angry and muffled me to her chest inside the big blue blanket and with the other vacant hand; she ran it through her hair. I squirmed in her chest but her arm is stronger than me.

Now… Wait a minute… _Wait a __**freaking**__ minute…_ She's not wearing any tops… _Girls _aren't supposed to be this flat and bare chest-ed and this well built, are they? Aaand I don't think Dad ever said that girls are supposed to have a deep, manly, but at the same time _cute_ voice. This is wrong… very _wrong!_ Definitely! This could only mean one thing. She's a _he_. Alright, by now you would think that I need not panic that much since he's a boy and boys sleeping with boys is the most usual thing that could ever happen in this world.

But no… that's not a reason enough to stop my hammering and thundering heartbeat and this blush in my face—hell, does the blood want to stay that way forever up my face? They aren't allowed to be gathered there! What's happening to me? He's a _boy_, Sora. Same as you. A _boy_. I mentally screamed at myself. "Lef mi guh." I said, but my voice is muffled by his chest.

"Sleep." He warned demandingly, irritated.

"I van't wreathe…"

He let go of me and I quickly dove out from the blanket, trying my best to keep my breathing even. I stared in disbelieve at the boy who had gone of into his little dream land and in a minute or two, the door to the room opened, "What? What happened?" Kadaj strode in worriedly and looked at me finally he glanced over at the silver haired boy who was sleeping soundly there.

"It's _nothing_, Kadaj." Riku hissed

"Riku, what are you doing here? I thought I told you that your room will be next door while Sora sleeps in this room." Kadaj said in a slightly annoyed tone, noticing that I'm blushing madly like an idiot at the corner of the bed, leaned against the wall.

"Kadaj, what did I say just now?" Riku asked again, yawning, and shifted, lying flat on his stomach with his face digging deep into the pillow.

"It's _nothing_?" Kadaj answered back with a question, uncertain.

"Good. Now get out." Riku said, winningly.

Kadaj paled and obediently stepped out of the room, closing the door softly, leaving the terrified me and the smirking Riku there. The smirk soon faded off his face and he ordered tiredly, "Sleep."

I don't know what had gotten into me but I just obeyed, slipped into the blanket, keeping my distance from that Riku guy and easily went to sleep again.

--

Every once in ten minutes that night, I would wake up to find that Riku is cuddling me or I'm the one that's hugging him and I easily went back to sleep again. When I really woke up, there's only me on the bed. No trace of Riku anywhere. That's strange, was that all just a dream? Yeah… maybe… I've been dreaming some bizarre things lately anyway.

The room's lighting is already off. I guess Kadaj came in and turned it off for me. The sunlight shone in from the window. Yeah, it's definitely already morning. I took the towel from my backpack and went out of the room. I brushed my teeth lazily outside the bathroom first and took a shower. Nice little short shower—that's unfortunately, not going to go so well…

Yeah, it's supposed to be just a shower—you know, where people strip naked and take a bath. Well, obviously, you got the idea and I just _had_ to screw myself up by forgetting to do the most important thing before going inside the bathroom, that was to _lock_ the door! When I was washing my head, the door clicked open and that's when the word _shit_ crossed my mind.

"Kadaj! Just go to work already!" Riku shouted from the door frame. He still had his attention outside the bathroom. I should have been able to walk over and take the towel to cover myself but I just stood there, dumbfounded. Finally, that boy named Riku turned his attention back inside the bathroom where I am standing nicely in view. Green eyes opened wide as he scanned my nude body. Amidst that confusion, I can still see Riku faintly wet his lips. I'm confused myself as to why I haven't screamed. "Nice." He purred finally, snapping me back into the real world and into what I'm supposed to do in that condition.

Blood crept up to my face again and I tried hard to fight it from showing but failed miserably. The silver head boy smirked and won't keep his eyes off of me. "_GET OUT!!_" I shouted and screamed again with the exact same scream I used the night before.

--

I trailed down the stairs hesitantly. And to my horror, Riku is down there, sitting at the dining table, eating his instant cup noodle. I stopped midway down the stairs only to have him notice me and eye me in amusement. I hastily averted my gaze, having no interest in remembering back what had happened just minutes ago.

I walked past the dining table into the kitchen without even pausing one bit to look at the silver head which seriously embarrass me to no end. I poured myself a glass of water and sipped it down in one gulp. I took another glass and another. At last, Riku decided to talk to me, "Got problem?"

I quirked an eyebrow to him which is futile since his back is turn to me. I can hardly find myself to reply his questions. There's a lump in my throat. God, he's the guy that just saw me _naked_ in shower this morning! What possible problem would I have? In addition, that hair of his really got the best of me and I couldn't help but stare at his feature. I stood there like an idiot. When I wake up to my senses, Riku is already walking towards me in that slow and graceful motion of his.

I stepped back as he approached me and soon found myself trapped between him and the counter behind me. He slowly and painfully set the empty cup of noodle down on the counter behind me. I swallowed… this guy is full of _sin_. How could God create something as—_beautiful_—as this? His scent—even if he hasn't taken a bath yet—smells very nice and I soon found myself inhaling it nervously. And for the heck of it… what am I thinking?! Come back to your senses Sora, you love girls. You're _freaking_ straight and you love girls. There.

He leaned his face _very_ close, much to my liking, and put his mouth near my ears and whispered, "You want to get back at me?"

I can feel myself stiffened, making a sound of soft mewls down my throat, and replied tearfully, "Uh… What?"

"I'm taking a bath. You can stare all you want. I'll even give you the gratitude of staying inside the bathroom if you want." He purred against my ear and I seriously think that my ear will explode then and there because of the hot breath he sent towards it. His hot breath traveled down my neck and I can feel myself shaking and stiffening, trying my best to stand up by holding tightly onto the counter.

Finally, much to my pride I can finally stutter out, "N-No. Thanks. I'm fine."

He smirked, pulled back an inch to eye me, and I already miss his breath against my neck, "I'll keep the bathroom door unlock." He teased and went away, going up the stairs.

When he's finally out of sight, I slid down the cabinet, and sat on the floor. Knots are building in my stomach and I can feel butterflies flying around. Beautiful butterflies. What the heck is he _doing_ to me?! Where's Kadaj? He can't leave me behind with that—that gorgeous son of his in this house. _Alone_. He can't! I think I'm going to die… and that's when my cell phone vibrated and interrupted my thinking. The screen blinked, showing the name Kadaj.

"Hello?" I muttered out.

"Sora!" called Kadaj cheerful voice. "I hope you're getting along well with Riku." I groaned out of frustrated and thankfully, Kadaj didn't seem to notice it. The man on the other side of the phone continued, "He can be a trouble sometimes but he's a good kid."

"Yeah… okay…" I answered hesitantly.

"I've ordered him to take you around town together with Roxas."

"Roxas? You knew him?" I got up to my feet and took a seat at the glass dining table.

"Of course. He's your cousin, isn't he? You, Riku, Axel, and Roxas played together once when you were small." He explained cheerfully.

"Axel?" I frowned, feeling the name very alien. No memories came across my mind regarding Axel and Riku. I'm pretty sure I haven't met Riku anywhere else before… that's strange. I don't think I have a bad memory, "I don't remember ever playing with Axel or Riku when I was small. I don't remember them." I added.

"You don't? Oh well, you've played only once, anyway and you were small back then. No use thinking about it."

I nodded, "Alright."

"Riku will take care of you for the rest of the day." That's what I'm afraid of. "If anything happens just call me. I'm telling you this because I think you're more responsible than Riku. Riku's a rebel. I don't know what to do with that kid." Kadaj said with worried tone acting like the father he is, "So, everything's going to be okay?"

"Sure." I answered reassuringly.

"Alright. Get along well with Riku."

The phone call ended. That was—awkward but I'm happy that someone trusted me and I got to meet Roxas. I missed him a lot! That's a good thing. Axel though, who is he? And Riku? I used to play with him when I was small? That's a new one. _"I'll keep the bathroom door unlock."_ What am I thinking? I can't just go inside the bathroom and stand there watching him take a bath. That guy's obviously insane. It's even insane to know that he and Kadaj are related when they are so completely different.

A while after, when I had decided to go back upstairs to the room which was supposed to be mine, I bumped into Riku's half naked body with half his lower body wrapped in a fluffy green towel that matched the color of his eyes nicely. I raised my head, about to apologize but stopped when I found Riku's lips tugged into a smirk, "Too bad I've finished my bath. Too late, Sora."

That's the first time I heard him said my name from those awfully thin lips of his. Sora… it sounded nice coming from his mouth. Noticing that I've spaced off, I quickly retorted, "I-I'm not here to _watch_ you take a bath!"

"O really now. I don't think anyone could ever resist my invitation." He walked closer, again, backing me away.

"Well, you obviously got one here who could refuse." I retorted again, backing away continuously as he kept walking closer. Soon, I felt myself stumbled—oh _shit_… it's the stairs. I'm going to fall so badly and _die_! I shut my eyes, preparing myself for the hard contact of the cold ceramic stairs against my head. A while after, I opened my eyes slowly, muttering under my breath, "Am I in heaven?"

"No, Sora. Apparently not." I was replied by that cheeky voice again and when I really looked around, I found myself in Riku's embrace. His right arm around my wrist, holding me tightly and preventing me from falling down the stairs. There was a brief stare off between us before I jumped on my feet to balance myself and fell with my face right into his chest. I don't know what got into me but I eased myself up into that well built body of his. "Do I look like an angel to you?" he teased.

I hastily jumped away from him, face blushing red. I hate myself for this. I answered honestly, "No, you look more like a devil." Yes, that was the truth. If I am the sleeping beauty in a fairy tale, then Riku's definitely going to be the mean old witch who had wanted me dead. What if I am Cinderella? Well, that's a good question. I've got no idea…

"You never change, Sora." He laughed and that's the first sincere laugh I got from the male. It's strange that I notice this much detail over a single male. He walked away inside the room, leaving me behind and since I'm heading inside too, I followed him in. He stopped halfway into the room causing me to halt too. He turned his back and avert his attention to me, "You wanted to stalk me that badly, huh, sweet heart?"

"S-Sweet heart? Excuse me?!" I flared. Who is he to start calling me nicknames? "For your information, Riku. This is my room."

"Really?" He stood straight, one hand holding the towel that was wrapped nicely around his hips, "Well, So-Ra. For your information. This room is really _mine_."

Well, now I'm defeated. Kadaj had probably told Riku to give this room to me. I know how that feels. He must have felt annoyed, giving his room to a total stranger. I cast a glare at him and finally looked away. Without a single word, I walked over to my luggage and bag, dragging them towards the bedroom's door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I turned back, eyed him, and answered hesitantly, "Well, this is your room. I know what to do."

"Huh?" He gave me a confused look.

I gave him a sincere smile, one that I never showed him before since I met him, "You can have your room back. I can—sleep on the sofa or something." I laughed.

"Hey—"

I cut him short and further explain it to him, "I'm okay. Before I come here, I slept on the sofa in my house and the night before, I slept on the garage using the sleeping bed. It's not that bad. Sorry for stealing your bed last night." I walked away, dragging together my stuffs.

To my surprise, he grabbed my wrist, completely halting me. "Hey, I never meant to kick you out. I didn't say I wouldn't share."

I turned to look at him again, feeling slightly amused and bewildered, "What?"

"If you really want to sleep on the sofa, suit yourself." He laughed, let go off me, and walked over to the dresser.

I eyed him from the doorframe. Riku seemed to be searching for something to wear. When he found one, he slipped into that black tight top without sleeves and wore his boxer then pulled on baggy brown pants. After he's done, he closed the dresser and went to hang his towel on the hanger behind the door, "Had fun watching me change?" he teased again and I began to get nervous. This guy is seriously frustrating me.

"I'll be settling in, thank you." I ignored his remarks and dragged my belongings inside the room again. Having no idea why since I obviously don't want to be sleeping with him again.

"I'm going out with Roxas and Axel today. Wanna come?"

"Well, Kadaj did say you're going to take care of me for the rest of the day. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not. Who would want to get rid of someone as cute as you?" he smiled innocently, again, succeeding in bringing a flush up my cheek.

"Flirt." I groaned, annoyed.

"You know, I'd love to watch you change if you allow me to."

I gave him a murderous glare, "Get out."

He obeyed with a winning smirk and went out of the room. I shut the door and locked it firmly and changed.

--

This is too short for my liking. In fact, it's my shortest chapter ever. But that's all that I can come up with. If I have to say, I apologize if this chapter's boring. I have a family problem up my sleeves. I'm basically depressed as of now… I'm thinking of changing this into a third person view. I feel so sucky presenting first person… What'd you think? Should I keep with the first person and switch P.O.Vs sometimes or switch over to third? Please, let me know. Thanks.


	4. Awkward Happenings

**A/N : **Finally, chapter 4! Sorry to leave ya all hanging. I got a mental block again. Yeahh… _again_… That's why it took a week. Well, it came out anyway. It's beta-ed! XD by the awesome Sushi Shiro! Many thanks to her/him… Oh my god, I don't know his/her gender… Sorry! Probably her, from my guess… Hee… Well, please enjoy! By the way, I'm sorry if there are a couple of reviews that I haven't gotten back. I'll start to reply your reviews _in_ the next chapter. Haa. I'm really sorry. :) I'll get back, I promise!

**Disclaimer: **I. No. Own. In addition, I don't own X-Japan or any of the song.

**Warnings: **Ah well, if you really must know. YAOI.

**Chapter 4**

**Awkward Happenings**

--Sora's P.O.V--

Everything should have gone so well. Yes—people, I should have been going out on a tour around town with Roxas and the other two guys five minutes ago. However, remind me again why I am pinned down on the sofa? For the five minutes which seems to last forever? In this position? With a very—_very — _strange red head on top of me? Fortunately, he hasn't started anything with me yet. No kissing, no ravaging, no nothing. He's just pinning me down with hands on each of my shoulder, glaring and piercing my own blue eyes with those deep emerald eyes of his. I've been counting and five minutes have passed since I'm in this awkward position—in this staring contest.

I've noticed a couple of things about this guy on top of me. He's got a set of sharp emerald eyes, which resembled those of cats'. His red hair is really wild and looked really silky as it flowed like a river as he moved around. And there's—tattoos at the bottom of his eyes which shaped like backward triangles. Didn't that hurt?

Anyway, of course, I struggled and squirmed but you should know that it's in vain. The red head is seriously _big_. He's _much_ taller and stronger than me although he's skinny and slender. Alright, you must be confused right now. Now, let's trace back to what happened earlier.

--

"You _done?_" Riku asked with a more than annoyed voice when I came out from the bedroom, already changed in my combination of black and red attire. The silver head looked at me over, from the top of my head to my toe. It's obvious that he hated—no _loathed_ waiting. He had this slight twitch on his eyebrow which—I think—only a person as detailed as myself can see. He stood from where he was sitting, which was on the stairs, and walked over to me.

"Something wrong?" I narrowed my eyes and asked in uncertainty, already backing away quickly in case he decided to bite or kill me.

It seems he mirrored my expression too as he narrowed his eyes. Those green eyes sent death glares to me. To my surprise, he suddenly brightened and ruffled my hair, "You look pretty nice." He stated randomly.

Alright, that took me by surprise… I'm speechless. I swallowed the lump that has suddenly formed in my throat and cleared it a bit before stating, again, uncertainly, "Excuse me?"

He chuckled lightly. God, I'm sorry for thinking this but—that chuckle, that hand that has just ruffled my hair, everything of him is _beautiful_. I shouldn't be thinking this… "You're excused." He said simply. "Oh, for your information. While you were changing and possibly putting on _cosmetics_, Axel arrived. He's downstairs now."

"Cosmetics?! I do _not_ put on cosmetics!"

"Then what the _hell_ took you so long?" he stated sharply, clearly not happy.

I took a step back again and quickly retorted as calm as I can, trailing the conversation away a bit, "Let's see, maybe I accidentally threw away my clothes to the road or something?" That was a _nice_ retort, so nice that I want to bang my head again and again on the wall. There's no way I could win against Riku in a mouth quarrel and that look—that look… I don't like it, he must have already thought of his comeback.

Once again, I'm right… Riku smirked, amused, "Yeah right. If it was so, you would have been screaming like last night by now." He scoffed, "What was that? _Kya_?" He imitated the way I squealed last night and laughed out lout, not even bothering to hold it in any further. "_Damn_, that sounded like some stupid fangirl." He continued laughing.

I blushed horribly. There's nothing I can do to not make my face look like a tomato, "I did _not_ take so _long_, you idiot! It was just ten minutes! You just hate waiting!" I shouted, shifting all the blame to the boy laughing horribly in front of me.

He took a step forward, "You're blaming it on me?" he narrowed his eyes again, green eyes boring deep into mine.

I decided to try my luck, nodded, and answered, determine, "Yes." I hissed, glaring back at him.

He surprised me again. Riku didn't get angry just as I had expected instead he crossed his arms on his well built chest and stared out to the window far away across the hall, "I wouldn't have complained if you just let me watch." He grinned, throwing his attention back at me. His grin grew wider when he saw how flushed I am.

I furrowed my eyebrows quickly to hide it, "_Watch?!_ You're insane!"

"Tell me something I don't know." He laughed and then left me, walking downstairs.

Before his figure disappeared, I shouted in frustration, "Who in the world would let people _watch_ them _change?!_"

Riku didn't even look back. He just disappeared to the first floor. What. Did. That. Mean? Seriously, I don't want to even think about it. I followed Riku downstairs. Halfway across the stairs, I can already see a bright flash of red in the living room. He seems to be sitting patiently on the sofa, tapping his long fingers on the brown leathered couch. He sunk into the sofa once in a while and I decided to introduce myself. He must be Axel, one who supposed to have been my playmate once when I was small.

"Hi, I'm Sora." I stood in front of him, offering my hand as a friendly gesture.

The red head eyed me a bit with the same look that Riku used earlier from head to toe. Before he finally grabbed my hand and pulled me down on the sofa, suddenly pinning me on it, "So, you're Roxas'…" he paused.

--

That's what happened. I can't see Riku anywhere in the house. Strange, he couldn't be gone just like that. Oh, there he is, walking into the living room from the closet. Closet? What's he doing in there? Riku's also in the living room now. He seemed pretty pissed yet at the same time amused seeing the scene. The silver head leaned his back against the wall, having no intention to get me out of this condition at all. I was already flushed. I can feel my cheeks burning. I look to him with pleading eyes, "Uh—a little help?"

"Axel, get off of him." Riku stated simply.

Axel growled and sat back on the sofa, abandoning me, "I can't see what Roxas see in him." he shook his head violently, wild hair thrashing over in every directions.

"Maybe you should just borrow Roxas' eyes and observe what he sees in Sora." Riku laughed, amused.

"Or maybe, I could just borrow yours. That would be convenient." Axel grinned.

"Uh, Roxas is my cousin." I tried, maybe that would put him into a friendlier attitude. Truthfully, I just wanted to change the conversation around since I don't understand anything they're talking about.

"I know." He replied shortly without even regarding me, "You never change." He grinned, finally looking at me, "As innocent as ever."

"You're Axel, right?"

The red head suddenly put on a hurt face and leaned closer to me, brushing his nose with mine. I shivered at the contact, "You forgot about me? I'm hurt." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think I know you."

He quirked an eyebrow, "What about Riku there? Who's he?" he pointed to Riku.

Riku, who had been silence, eyed me with a hopeful look on his face. I nodded my head and he seemed to brighten, "He's Kadaj' son. Just knew him this morning." I put on a hearty smile.

"Oi, you seriously forgot?" Axel waved his hand in front of my face as if doing so would make me remember. Seeing no response from me, he sighed, "If that's how you want to play it, okay then. My name Axel, got it memorized? You'd better remember it." He warned with an intimidating tone.

"A-Alright, Axel." I gulped and stuttered.

"I hope you forgot about Roxas too." Riku shook his head and walked over to Axel.

I laughed at the statement, "How could I forget about Roxas? I missed him. Where is he?" I demanded excitedly, glancing Riku then back to Axel.

Riku slapped a hand to his forehead, "This will be great, Axel." He stated dryly.

Axel laughed at the comment, "Yeah. Great!"

I frowned and quirked my eyebrow, obviously not understanding what they're talking about. They've been acting strange. What's so great about me remembering Roxas while I can't remember them? Besides, I mean, is it important? We can just start all over again now, becoming friends, right? We have an entire month for that, before I am returned home—to Dad, Stella, Kairi, and Namine. Alright, that's not a pretty image.

"Don't kill yourself for it, Riku."

Riku narrowed his eyes and smacked Axel's arm, _hard._ "You wish." He hissed.

"So, where's Roxas?" I asked again, trying to get them out of the topic I didn't understand.

"We're going to pick him up. Roxie said that he crashed his car recently and the machine was apparently damaged so he can't take them out." Axel explained with a grin up his face.

"Crash? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, healthy but still short." He laughed.

"C'mon, let's go." Riku said and walked away to wear his shoes.

Axel and I followed shortly after. I slipped into my sandals easily and stepped outside of the house and Riku locked the door. Outside the gate of the house, parked a red sport car decorated with black spots on it. Anyone would know that the car belonged to Axel. I mean, look at the _red_. The next thing I know the car had taken off with a _vroom_. Riku and I are sitting at the back row of the car which I could never figure out why. Isn't Riku supposed to be sitting up front, beside the driver's seat? I just hope he'd switch with Roxas later.

Along the way, Axel turned on a loud song of the band called "X-Japan" which he told me and the currently playing song is "Drain". Axel sang out loud with the song, shouting, "I want to be free—Dra-a-a-ain—" It was pretty good, I have to admit. I kinda hummed the song in my heart too and silently tapping my hand on my thigh, shaking my head. Suddenly I felt my tapping stopped. There's something on top of my hand. I scratched my head, still staring outside the window. Am I paranoid to think that there's another _hand_ on top of my hand?

Slowly, I averted my gaze. And _holy!_ There really _is_ a hand on top of mind. That slightly bigger and paler hand must belong to no other than—Riku. Wait… Riku?! I frowned, still not daring myself to look up to find who that hand belonged to. It couldn't be Riku's. Maybe its just some hand sticking out from Axel's fancy car! Alright, that's just plain _creepy_. I rather hope it was Riku's now.

I shut my eyes close, raising my head and when I opened it—I was right. Riku's hand's on top of mine. He's squeezing it tightly as of now, staring out the window as if nothing is happening at all. I couldn't help but frown and flush. I can already feel the blood creeping up again. Why the _heck_ is he _squeezing_ my hand?! In addition, why did I find myself resisting the temptation to pull my hand away? That's weird.

"Riku?" I called out silently but it seems he didn't hear me—obviously, with Axel's blaring songs and all. I shook my hand and tried again, "Riku."

He finally snapped back to his senses and eyed me. His hand is still on the same place as before. He quirked an eyebrow as if trying to say, _"What?"_

"Duh, your _hand_!" I almost shouted. After a while of silence between us and Axel's song switching to another, I quickly tucked my hand away from Riku's. I can see his face blush slightly—maybe I'm just imagining things. With awkward and thundering heart beats, I diverted my attentions outside the window again, decided to just let it slide.

Finally, after half an hour of drive, the car stopped in front of a two storey house with brown, slightly orange wall. I jumped out of the car, following Axel. We went inside the gate followed by Riku. Suddenly, I was put to a halt when Riku put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me backward and I can feel my back grind with his body. Hastily, I jumped and turned, regarding him, "What?" I asked again. He didn't answer my question and I decided to try with a friendlier way. I smiled and asked, "Are you alright?"

He didn't seem to be expecting my reaction as his eyes widened but he quickly got back to his usual cocky face, "Of course I'm alright. Do I look _sick_ to you?" he smirked.

"Slightly. You just told me that you're insane." I retorted and felt proud of it, "And I'm starting to think you are."

"You never know. Maybe I am." He laughed heartily.

"Yeah, insane enough to peep at me taking a bath." I snorted and it seems Axel heard my remark.

"You guys went that far already?" he grinned, holding back his laugh. "You should hold yourself, Riku."

"Shut up, Axel." The mentioned silver head hissed. "It was Sora who invited me in. He didn't even _lock_ the _damn _door."

I flushed and quickly defended myself, "I forgot! You're the one who suddenly came in and gawk at me!"

"Yeah, say that again and see if I care." He replied easily.

"Riku, Riku, Riku." Axel shook his head, hair flowing as he did said gesture, "We haven't met in week and look at you—" he put on a big, green eyes with fake tears rolling down, acting as if he was Riku's father. He sneaked his arm around Riku's neck and held him close, "You're all grown up!"

"Axel, let me go or else—" Riku kept his calm and stoop to just threaten Axel.

Axel obeyed and let the silver head go but was thrown into fits of laughter afterwards. While he was at that, the door leading into the house opened and I can see a blond boy with a short feature peeked out from said door. The door opened wide after and I know for sure that it was Roxas. I walked over and pulled Roxas into a hug, "Roxas!" I called happily and grin as widely as I could.

Roxas eagerly returned my hug, "Sora." He said softly. After a while, he finally added, "You're tall." He said dryly.

I pulled away from the hug and eyed that cousin of mine, "You're not really short. We're about the same. I just win because of my hair." I laughed.

"Thanks Sora. I know you're the only one who won't call me short. Unlike a _certain_ guy I know." He shot death glares to Axel.

"Hey, what'd I do?" Axel protested.

"Are you _done?_" Riku asked with that same tone he used to me. "I swear, you must put on cosmetics like Sora." He laughed.

"Cosmetics?" Roxas narrowed his blue eyes, "Say that again, Riku."

"I hate repeating myself." Riku smiled.

"Aww, Rox. Don't put on that intimidating look. I know you just want to look beautiful for me." Axel smirked, sneaking an arm around Roxas' shoulder, pulling him away from me.

"Go to hell, Axel." Roxas scoffed and quickly got away from the red head.

Before I know what happened, Roxas is already tugging my hand and intertwining his hands to mine. We used to do this when we were small so I'm not surprised. Riku and Axel seemed displeased with it though. I wonder why. Finally, when Riku and Roxas is about to get inside the car, they argued over who to sit at the back row with me. "I got here sitting there and I am _not_ giving it over to you, punk." Riku argued.

"I want to sit with Sora. We haven't met in years." Roxas bit back.

"Yeah, whatever. See if I care."

"I'm going to sit in the back row."

"No, I _am_."

"Can you guys just—" I tried to calm them down, earning two sets of annoyed gaze directed to me. Seeing that there's no end to the argument, I finally opened the door beside the driver's seat, "You both want to sit at the back row, right? I'll just sit up front." I smiled, finally settling the problem. When I'm about to go in though, I was stopped by Axel.

"You shouldn't be sitting up front." He said, displeased.

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion. Axel tugged me away from where I was standing and walked over to Roxas. Roxas seemed to pale a bit and quickly backing away.

"Axel, I swear, if you do anything like— Ah!" Axel had picked Roxas up, bridal style. The blond struggled badly in the red head's arms. Axel was strong enough though and he hastily put Roxas into the car beside the driver's seat before the blond slipped out his hand. I just watched in awe, wondering what was happening. Eventually, Roxas got in. Axel leaned in and put on the seat belt for him and all and gently closed the car's door. Inside, Roxas crossed his arms in his chest, definitely not happy.

"There, settled." Axel grinned winningly and walked away to sit on the driver's seat.

I was dumbfounded for a bit before Riku ruffled my hair and snapped me back to my senses. Having no other choice, I slipped in the back row. Again, sitting with Riku. The drive was silent. Axel didn't turn on the radio. Finally, the silence broke when Roxas spoke sharply, "What'd you do that for?" I can see a slight blush on his face.

"Hey, I'm just trying to solve the problem. You belong in here and Sora and Riku belonged in the back row." Axel answered simply.

"You jerk." Roxas stared out the window and the car screeched into a halt when the traffic was showing red. That's when my eyes grew wide. I even leaned myself to the front to see clearly what was happening. I can't believe this. Axel suddenly pulled Roxas close and—and _kissed_ him! Axel _kissed_ Roxas! You're _kidding_! H-How could boys _kiss_ boys? Alright, seriously, I'm going to faint any minute now.

I looked over to Riku with a face that says '_What the heck?'_ But Riku just grinned, completely ignoring my look. The scene continued. Roxas seemed to struggle as he moaned and tried his best to pull away from the red head. I didn't know what to do. Should I help my cousin? Is he going to be _raped_? All I can do is sit there like an idiot with jaw dropping to the floor. Finally, after a long four minutes or so—yes, I've been counting—Axel pulled away and Roxas immediately slapped Axel, "_Fuck_, Axel." He hissed. I was surprised to hear Roxas throwing a curse.

"That was good, wasn't it?" Axel smiled like a lunatic, holding his burning cheek and directing his attention back to driving the car.

Roxas panted and death glared Axel, "Go find someone else to get laid. Don't come to me." He protested.

"Oo, Roxie, you know I'd always come to you when I need it."

"I'm going to report you to the police one of these days." Roxas hissed, finally shifting his attention away and looked out the window again.

The car took off once again in silence. My mind keeps replaying the make-out scene of Roxas and Axel just now. The silence broke once again when Axel turned on the radio with the X-Japan's "Crucify My Love" playing. "Where are we going?" I asked, trying to strike a conversation.

Axel replied simply, "The mall."

I frowned. What's so special about a mall? It's not like I don't have one where I live. They could've found a better place to go.

--

When we got inside the mall, Riku and I were suddenly separated from Roxas and Axel. I don't know what happened. They were gone—just like that—after I see Axel whispering to Riku. When I asked the silver head, he just shrugged my question off by saying "I don't know." I didn't bother to ask again seeing as Riku won't give me any useful answer anyway.

"Can you contact them?" I tried, already worried that Axel would drag my cousin to someplace dark and—and…

"Why?"

"Because they're gone?" I questioned back, "Riku, Axel could be doing _something _to Roxas!" I panicked.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Something like what?"

"Y-You saw what happened in the car!" I explained, backing away when he stepped closer, "Axel _kissed_ Roxas! How could you act so calm! Roxas could be…" I shut my eyes tight when I was backed into the wall and Riku leaned in very close. Oh, God—is he going to kiss me? Please, whoever it is, don't punish me like this… When nothing happened, I opened my eyes slowly, only to be met by emerald eyes, staring deep into me. His nose brushing with mine, lips just one centimeter away from mine until they met. "Riku?" I whimpered, sliding down the wall.

"I don't want to contact them." He replied, pulling away a bit, "It happens all the time, Sora. Roxas and Axel. Just ignore them." Suddenly, he got real close to me again and sneaked an arm around my waist. I yelped at the contact. What's he doing? He didn't seem to be bothered by my struggling as he stayed the same, having no intention of putting his arm away.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, flustered.

"What do you think?" he asked me back.

What the hell is up with him? I can only wonder. I let him have his way since there was no point of arguing and I can't win an argument with him anyway. We walked together in the mall awkwardly with Riku's arm around my waist. Everybody that saw us giggled and I couldn't help blushing madly. Why is this awkward thing developed between me and Riku?

--

So, _**thank you very much**_ for all the reviews that help me solve my problems of POV! :) Well, you see… this mental block of mine, it's regarding the POV… I have decided to change to 3rd midway and write back this whole chapter in 3rd. But since this started off in first POV, I thought it would be strange to change it and since there are some that supported first POV well—so it comes out as this. By the way, my family stuff is already sorted out. Yay! Hee. Anyway, that's out of the point. R&R please. Many thanks! XD


	5. A Turn of Events

**A/N: **Hello! Everyone!! I'm sorry for dying on you! Yes, I'm seriously dying. Got no inspiration whatsoever. Well, I'm really sorry if this turns out crappy. I hope I'm not screwing Riku and because I can't write Riku that well, there will be POV switching in here. Enjoy! Thank you!! Oh, and my thanks to Sushi.Shiro for beta-ing! XD

**Chapter 5**

**A Turn of Events**

--Riku's P.O.V—

The mall was nice, yeah. It felt especially nice since Sora's finally here with me. I still can't begin to imagine why he tried to keep his distance with me. What the heck is he thinking? Yeah, so I put my arms around his waist a minute ago. However, the next minute, he's scooting away from me with a growl. He seemed really mad—no, more like frustrated and hell, seeing him frustrated did the same thing in me for about ten times as much. Yes, I'm ten times more frustrated than he is now and I bet he had no idea about that.

I tried to inch myself closer to him. However, an inch closer and he's two inches away. Can you believe that? I guess not. I seriously wouldn't be able to hold this much any longer. He doesn't know what he's doing to me. Now I'm kinda envious of Axel and Roxas. At least Axel can have his way with Roxas. That guy has a face as thick as a dictionary. While I—I have to keep my cool. Don't want to lose any self respect by drooling over that brunette which is really pissing me off.

Why did he forget about me anyway? This is unbelievable—simply unbelievable and hurray, he remembered Roxas. I swear, that Roxas kid had something for Sora. Believe me, I can see it through him easily and I _know_ that Roxas is not one to worry about their relationship as cousins or any of that bullshit.

So, the mall was really crowded today, maybe because of the festival taking hold tonight. People—especially couples—were taking over the mall. Those straight ones… haven't eyed any homo couple though it's not like I care anyway. I tried to keep up with my steps as Sora kept straying away from me, seemingly intending to look for that cousin of his. I tried to convince him that Roxas could handle Axel but he wouldn't listen. I guess he still had that same stubbornness he had in him since he was small. He was much cuter in the past. However, now, he seemed more and more innocent.

I just hope he won't be going back to his home too soon. Yeah, I know Kadaj told me that he's staying for a month and all and I believe that's more than enough time for me to have him going all crazy over me. Although I have this bad feeling that he'd be taken away much too soon again like last time, and last time they said he was going to stay for a year. However, no sooner than one day, Sora was already taken away from me. It's just been a day and I already have this bad feeling. Yeah, just a day—and usually my feelings are correct. I really shouldn't be growing this uneasy. "Riku!" Hearing the brunette's voice snapped me back to reality. My hands which were shoved to my pocket just now got out from its hiding. I put it on my hips, eyeing the suddenly cheerful Sora. He pointed to an area which seemed to be the game center, "Roxas and Axel are there!" Typical Axel, dragging Roxas into the game center.

Sora was about to run over to the blond and red head but with my quick reflexes, I grabbed his wrist, cleverly stopping his tracks. He shot me a look that said _What the hell?_ He squirmed, trying to get away from my grip. When I shot him back the mirrored looks, he paused, afraid of the expression that I gave him, "Leave them alone," I said calmly yet sternly.

"What?" He frowned, not understanding what I jut stated.

"We can meet them again when our walk in this mall is over."

"Riku," he formed a pout to his mouth. That pout… it's so sweet… no, there's no way I'm going to show him my weaknesses.

"C'mon, let's go. Are you really feeling _that_ uncomfortable with me?" I asked, waiting for his answer. I released my grip and he took back his wrist, rubbing the area which had turned red. He threw his blue eyes to the floor, avoiding my eyes, seemingly searching for something that's never there. He seemed a bit hesitant and he shoved his hand into his pocket.

He bit his lower lips out of frustration and finally stared me in the eye, "It's not that," his voice softened and I can see a faint blush on his cheek—scratch that, maybe I'm just seeing things. He couldn't be blushing when I'm not doing anything _aggressively_ physical to him. "Just feeling really nervous," he said with a grin.

I blinked a couple of times. Luckily, he had looked away before eyeing my expression. I sure wouldn't want to lose my cool and calm in front of him. This boy's really driving me insane… I smirked, "Well, where do you wanna go?" I asked softly, trying to calm him down. Why would he feel nervous anyway? That's strange. I didn't do anything to him for like—the past ten minutes.

"Well, I'm feeling a little bit hungry," he stated truthfully.

I nodded, "Well yeah, you haven't had any breakfast and it's almost lunch. Alright, Chinese, Italian, fast foods, or food court?"

He bit the inside of his lips, thinking, "Food court?" he quirked an eyebrow, asking for my permission.

"Your pick," I smiled.

"On second thought if you're treating, I'd like Chinese."

"Chow Mien?" I quirked an eyebrow, not expecting him to be one to prefer Chinese.

"Yeah! Sounds cool," he grinned happily and he tugged me away, lacing his fingers with mine. I blushed at the sudden aggressiveness coming from Sora and from the contact. _What_ is he doing to me?

--

Luckily, the lunch—or breakfast for Sora went extremely well—extremely well meant that I hadn't lost my cool in front of Sora. Oh, come on, I'm always better at stuffs than Sora. Don't think I didn't notice Sora blushing. It was obvious that he's losing his cool around me. Sora won't get me to be nervous around him that easily—considering if Sora is _that_ smart. Now I wonder where I should take him to next before he comes up with that stupid idea of finding his cousin again. "Hey, let's go home," he said with an innocent grin. "We should find Roxas and Axel," he added.

I narrowed my eyes into slits. There he was, saying those things that implicated he wanted to get away from me again. I leaned forward on the table, our faces are merely one centimeter apart. I could hear him gulp. He tried to put distance between us by digging into the sofa behind him. If he could, I think he would go inside and hide in the sofa rather than look at me in the eye. Speaking of eyes, I love his eyes. The blue was making me crazy even though it drove me insane too, considering that Roxas had the _almost_ same eye color as Sora. "No, we shouldn't," I growled. I didn't mean to, but it just came out like that.

"You seem to hate Roxas so much. Umm—why?" Sora smiled, trying to avoid eye contact with me but I was too close to him and he couldn't divert his attention anywhere else.

"Try to figure it out, So," I grin.

--

**--Sora's POV—**

I hated his grin. It always managed to send chills up my sleeves. It's not a bad chill—it's more like the chill of pleasure. I don't even know what I'm thinking about anymore. His face is so close to me. I hated him. I hated his face close up in front of me but he seemed to enjoy it a lot. "Okay," I swallowed again. "So, where do you want to go after this?"

He finally sat back on his seat, folding his arms to his chest. I breathed out a huge sigh of relief. "Anywhere, as long as there's no Roxas and Axel."

Before I could open my mouth to question him again, my cell phone suddenly vibrated. I picked it up and about to flip it open when I saw Dad's name blinking on the screen but before I knew what happened, my cell phone was snatched away by the hand I was so familiar with. That pale but seemingly so smooth hand that belonged to Riku. I was protesting and trying to grab it back but his arm was longer and he wouldn't let me. Innocently, without a single look of guilt in his face, he answered the call. "Yeah? Riku here," the silver head paused, listening in to the person speaking on the other side of the phone. "Oh, David. ...what?!" Riku suddenly hissed and shouted. I almost jumped a feet in the air, considering the Chinese food restaurant was really silent at that time.

I was getting more and more impatient and curious as to what Dad was telling Riku about. I got up from my seat and walked over to Riku, once again struggling to gain hold of my cell phone. Riku also struggled and I ended up pinning him down with my body. I was blushing madly at the body contact. He sneaked an arm around my waist and held me down on top of him when I was about to get away; the few people that was in the restaurant turned their attention to stare at us. "Riku, let go," I growled, struggling to get away but he hugged me tighter, muffling my face into his well built chest. "Leff, gho!"

"Shut up, Sora," he growled, trying to put his concentration to the other person talking on the phone. "What? Can you speak with Sora?" Riku mumbled, replying what Dad said on the phone. "No, you can't. You can't speak with him."

"Riku!" I protested, still struggling, holding my breath. I feel like it was only time before I faint. I dare not breathe. If—if I breathe, Riku's scent will find a way to my nose. I don't like his scent. It's not like he stinks or anything—it's the complete opposite. He smelled so good that I couldn't stand it. It's almost alluring and I'm afraid that I'll—no, it would never happen. I'm straight, I still stare at my opposite sex.

"You've gotta be kidding me. So, those stupid girls burnt themselves, what the hell does it got anything to do with Sora? You can't take Sora away _that_ soon, mister."

"What dho yho mean?" I asked, my voice muffled.

Riku didn't answer my question, he continued listening intently to the phone. "You've got to be kidding me, David. If you insist..." he sighed loudly, exaggerated. "Alright, alright, I'll go with, Sora. Satisfied? I might bring along a few company," he paused. "Who?" he grinned, "Can't tell ya." There was a long pause before Riku handed over the phone to me. "David wants to speak to you."

Riku finally decided to release me and I quickly jumped up, still blushing deeply. "Yeah, Dad?" I walked away so to the restroom so that I could have a private talk with Dad without Riku there.

"_Sora, is that you?"_

"Yeah, Dad. What happened?" I coughed a bit of the smell of smoke I breathed in once I was inside the restroom. Apparently, there's a man smoking and even worse, inside, there's a man making out with his girlfriend, making nasty sounds and voices. My eyes went wide and I quickly slammed the door behind me, walking away from the area and went and sat on the empty sofa beside me instead.

"_Listen, you already know that Kairi and Namine went back to their own house the day before, right?" _I nodded as answer but I realized that Dad couldn't see me.

"Yeah."

"_Well, you see, there's been an accident," Dad cleared his throat. _

"What accident?" I asked, cutting Dad's explanation, already feeling a bad taste in my tongue. I could already guess what Dad was about to say considering that I listened to what Riku was saying. Dad was going to send me back to the house to take care of Kairi and Namine, wasn't he?

"_They burnt the entire house down when they were cooking," _Dad explained with a reluctant tone in his voice.

Just as Dad was saying that, the TV screen hanging right across from where I was sitting began to broadcast the news. "Just yesterday, three houses in Destiny Island were burnt down. The cause—up until now was unknown. Police has investigated and came to suspect that there's a leak of gas in one of the three houses but currently which house is unknown. Here's the video, live." The screen then went to show a video containing the scenes of the houses already burning down and fire fighters trying to calm the fire. There's sparks of fire everywhere and soon, the fire began spreading to the whole area. The firefighters looked exhausted in eliminating the fire and then, there's a close up on one of the firefighters whom Sora was so familiar with even though the man was wearing the firefighter's suit, Sora was very sure that the man must be blond.

"_Sora, are you there?"_

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm here, Dad. I just watched the news. So, that's Stella's house?"

"_Yeah. I'm sorry that you have to get home so early just one day after you've arrived in Kadaj's house but Kairi and Namine have nowhere else to live. I've called the reparation guys and told them to let the girls in. I hope you can get home by tomorrow so—"_

"Dad," I growled, truly unhappy. "You're the one who kicked me out of house because I'm not responsible in your dictionary, Dad. And now you want me to go back to take care of the girls?"

"_I am so sorry about that, Sora. But—"_

"Alright, I'll be home by tomorrow, no problem." I smiled, unable to remain sullen after hearing Dad's pleading voice. He must be having it hard. Or not, since he's having his lovely honeymoon with Stella after all.

"_Thank you, Sora. Stella and I will come back as soon as we can find tickets, okay?"_

"No, no, it's okay. I'm sure Stella wants to stay there longer." I smiled, trying to sound as nice as I can. I don't need Stella coming back too soon to ruin my life.

"_Huh? How do you know?"_ Dad asked. He sounded amused and amazed at the same time.

"Well, just taking a guess. I can handle this, Dad. You can enjoy your honeymoon."

"_Riku will be going with you. I guess I can relax knowing that. Just don't mess up the house, okay?" _Dad reminded.

So, Riku will be coming along. Dad still doesn't fully trust me. "Okay."

"_Oh, and I think you'll be expecting some company too," _Dad paused and soon after, before I could ask, he continued,_ "Stella needs me. I gotta go, Sora. Take care of yourself."_

"You too. Have fun."

"_Love you."_

"Okay, Dad."

Dad seemed to be hesitating in ending the phone call since I didn't return the "I love you". I didn't really care, I ended the phone call and shoved the cell phone deep inside my pocket, releasing a deep dissatisfied sigh. I was disappointed. We used to be so closed and now everything's changed. I ran a hand through my spiky brown hair, hoping that I can calm myself down, even just a little. I tried to rub my temple to let myself feel relaxed but nothing worked. When I got up from where I was sitting and was about to walk away, I was met with a body bigger than me and I stumbled back. It was Riku, again. I tried my best smile on him. I guess it's about time I start to act kind and become the good old Sora everyone loved. "Hi."

"Disappointed?" he asked with a smile and suddenly pulled me into a crushing hug.

"Why do you care?" I asked politely, keeping the smile on my face. I didn't struggle like I used to. I felt like all the energy I had in me had been drained and I couldn't do anything but submit. Besides, it felt so good and comforting to be hugged like this.

"And—you don't want me to care?" he asked hesitantly, almost sounded unbelieving.

"I hate Dad."

"Yeah well, you used to say that when you were small. Except that I think you meant the completely opposite meaning of it," he laughed heartily and I listened calmly to his beating heart. It sounded so nice.

"I don't know about that now," I chuckled and pulled away from the embrace soon. "Now, stop taking advantage of me." I laughed.

Riku seemed to blush a bit and he let out a small cough to cover it. Maybe I'm just imagining things but I don't think Riku was capable of blushing. Yeah, maybe I'm just delusional. "I phoned Kadaj and let him know and while I was at that, I phoned Axel too," he stated, changing the topic. "Axel and Roxas agreed to go back to your house with you. Of course, I'd be coming along. I hope you've got enough room for us, So," he grinned.

"What? You'll all come with me? Why?"

"I can already tell that you're having a hard time with all of this."

"Is it written all over my face?" I quirked an eyebrow and looked at him straight to his eyes. I like those light green in front of me and it seemed, I've become more and more infatuated with his silver. It's almost enticing—the color.

"I just understand you that much, Sora. C'mon, now we can go meet Axel and Roxas. Axel will be driving us to your place tomorrow."

"Okay." I followed him out of the restaurant. It felt so strange that suddenly Riku became so nice to me. From the Riku that I knew just recently, I could almost swear that he would flirt and make fun of me at that point but it seemed he's trying to help.

Soon, we met with Axel and Roxas. Roxas seemed to be blushing madly and he ran to my side hastily when he saw me, hiding behind me, avoiding Axel. Axel came up soon after following him with his hearty grin, hands shoved inside his pants' pocket. "I hate you." I could hear Roxas hissed.

"You said that too many time, Roxie. If you said that more, maybe sometimes it would work like a charm and you'll feel the complete opposite about me."

"Keep on dreaming, Axie," Roxas snapped, mocking and grinning sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'll keep on dreaming alright, with Riku here." Axel purred and laughed, sneaking an arm around Riku's shoulder and pulling him close.

"_You_ keep on dreaming," Riku growled. "I never dream, Axel. I always make what I wanted of reality if you must know."

"Ooo, does that mean you've done something to Sora?"

I blushed deeply at Axel's statement. They're definitely hiding something from me and I think I have a slight idea but I'm not quite sure and it seems impossible. Roxas tugged my arms and narrowed his eyes into mere slits, death glaring Riku while asking for the explanation from me at the same time. "What'd he do to you?"

"What?" I shook my head. "Nothing. There's nothing," I grinned sheepishly.

"Well, _nothing_ means there's _something._" Roxas bit his lower lips, seemingly irritated.

"Obviously you haven't studied much English, Roxas. Nothing _means_ nothing." Riku snapped.

"O really? I don't believe you. That's why I've decided to let Sora stay with me tonight."

"That'd be great!" I laughed. It's been long since I stayed together with Roxas. However, it seemed I had stated the wrong answer since there were two set of eyes death glaring me.

"You can't stay with Sora, Roxie." Axel protested first, stepping closer and dragged Roxas away from me. Roxas squirmed and tried to yank his arm away from Axel's grip but it seems all his struggles were in vain.

"It's _not_ your problem, jack-ass! Let go of me!" Roxas shouted.

"I _want_ to make it _my_ problem." Axel smirked and growled.

"You're crazy."

"Yeah, I'm crazy over you. Damn it, Roxas! What's your _fucking_ problem?!"

"Everything! I don't _like_ you, okay, Axel? Now, let go!"

I just watched as Axel and Roxas continued quarelling. Deep down inside, I wanted to intervene and saved Roxas but I don't thing that's a good move so I just stood and watched while Riku kept getting closer to me and soon, his hand found its way to my hand, again. "Ri-Riku?" I eyed him with the most curious look I could put on.

"I knew I should have driven a separate car myself. This could get pretty graphic, Sora," Riku chuckled. "I hope you're prepared."

And before I could ask what Riku had meant, Roxas somersaulted and kicked Axel straight in the jaw. Axel doubled over, hissing in pain but still standing up and trying to keep Roxas down. "_Don't_ come close, Axel! You know who I like!"

"Well, I'll still try!" Axel shouted but didn't do anything. The redhead and the blond were having their stare off. Alas, Riku drew their attention and broke the silence.

"Can we go home now? We need to go to Sora's house tomorrow. And, Axel, I think it's better if I drive tomorrow."

"Sure, whatever." Axel growled and walked away to the direction of the parking lot.

We followed from behind soon after and the rest of the drive was a silent one. Roxas didn't say anything about staying together again which made me feel a bit disappointed but I guess it was for the best. Axel dropped Roxas off first then me and Riku. Not a single word was spared and the air was really heavy—so heavy that I think I could practically _see_ it. Riku didn't say anything and he changed into his pajama right in front of me when we're inside his room. If I didn't hold myself, I think I'd have had a nosebleed right then and there. Luckily, I was able to stay calm. Everything was really weird. How could I have nosebleed over Riku? A boy? When I have every anatomy part of his body in me? I think I've seen enough. Without taking a second glance, I hastily excused myself to the bathroom, silently hoping that he's not following me.

And tomorrow, I'll be going back home. I guess it's good—with Riku, Roxas, and Axel. But I'll find out soon enough about how _wrong_ I was—and finding the right place to fit all of us in is the least of the problem.

--

So, I've been trying to get back on all of you guys lovely reviews and I think I sprained my back... Ow, but it was worth it! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to review you! But do know that I really appreciate all the reviews you've written especially the ones in chapter three since it helped me got through my dilemma and I think I've gotten back to it all, even the old past ones (I'm sorry if I miss one...) So, I'll reply to those who I can't reply here!

MikuMiku: Really? It's hilarious? Hehe. Good to know you don't hate me too much for the grammar. Hee. XD Hope you're still reading! I'm also surprised to know that I've made Kai and Nami become such bad girls. Hehe. That's really not in my plan before. Yay! Let's bash them! Haha. XD Thank you! Mwah back.

Amanda: Kissing eh. Well, let's see how it turns out. I'm glad that you like this story. Well, everything's turns out well and great for you soon! Thank you!

--

I feel horrible for the long update even more that this turns out kinda short too... I hope you guys enjoy this. Please tell me what you think. Thank you very much!! XD


End file.
